Forgiven
by BeginningAnew
Summary: Hannah and Booth are over. Hannah told Brennan the truth of how Booth still loves her. This is what happens when two lovers forgive each other. It's rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: I am still working on "Just Say the Words" but I really wanted to just…let myself go. So, I did. My fiancé is overseas with the Army, so…I might have a LITTLE bit of pent up sexual frustration. Sorry, that was probably a bit too much info. ANYWAY! I am going to have my way with Booth and Brennan, and I hope you like it. Enjoy. ~P]**

The night was cold, and the snow was starting to fall quicker and quicker. Special Agent Seeley Booth stood outside of the small, quaint apartment of his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. It was eleven thirty at night, and he couldn't take it any longer. When Hannah finally discovered that he still had feelings for the anthropologist, she wasn't surprised. However, she followed that she called the 'girl code' and told Brennan, who was currently not speaking to the FBI agent.

He knocked on the door, after several unanswered warning calls. He heard a faint sighed, and then her feet as she padded across the hard wood floor. The doorknob turned, and there stood Temperance Brennan, doctor of anthropology at the Jeffersonian, in her silk pajama bottoms and small, silk marching tank top. The cold hair hit her quickly, and, with a quick flash of his eyes, he could see her nipples peaking under her top. She crossed her arms quickly, probably noticing his reactions, and stood against the door.

"What do you want, Booth?" She asked. He was taken aback by the tone in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you," He said, not waiting for her invitation inside. She scoffed for a moment, but then closed the door. It was well below freezing outside, and she didn't feel like turning up the heat. Booth quickly removed his coat and put it on one of the knobs by the door. He welcomed himself to her kitchen, knowing where everything is, and opened the liquor cabinet. He was going to need a little liquid courage tonight.

"Hannah told me what happened, Booth." Came her voice to his ears. He sighed, and poured himself a small glass of the alcohol.

"Yeah, and," He asked, leaning against the counter. Bones shifted a bit, a sight that Booth knew too well. She was uncomfortable in this situation, and he hated making her feel that way. He sighed and put the glass down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What did you want me to do, Bones?" He asked. "I had been lying to her enough and it took you nearly getting killed again for me to realize that." He confessed.

"We were all in danger, Booth. I'm sure if Cam or Angela had gotten hurt you—"

"No, Bones." He sighed, standing up. "I wouldn't have told Hannah that I didn't love her if Camille or Angela had gotten hurt." He took one step towards her. "Because, though there are special places in my heart set aside for them, I don't _love_ them, Bones." He said, reaching his hands out to her, without really touching her. The anthropologist shook her head.

"There is no such thing as love, Booth!" She nearly screamed. "And it took you telling me that you were in love with Hannah to prove that too me." She said, and she turned then, walking towards the door. "Now, do us both a favor and leave." She called. She didn't want to do this now, not in front of him. She spent that night crying herself to sleep over and over again, and a couple nights in between drinking a glass of whiskey just to numb the dull ache of him no longer loving her.

Booth sighed and shook his head, his heart breaking. There was no way he was going to leave this place without the satisfaction of _showing_ her that he loved her. He walked towards her, and shut the door carefully. She sighed, and her eyelids covered those amazing blue eyes that the ex-Ranger could lose himself in.

"Temperance," He whispered, and his rough, well-worn hands found her smooth, pale face. The sharp contract of her creamy white skin against his slightly tan, rough skin was sharp, yet looked so well together.

"Booth, please," She had to lower to voice down to nothing but a whisper in order to keep her tears from falling. "You hurt Hannah, and you hurt me. I can't just—" But her words were captured by a pair of soft, but strong lips. Brennan tried to pull away, but instead let a tear fall. Booth pulled away from her to wipe the tear away, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me just yet," He sighed, and her eyelids fluttered open, blue eyes meeting brown, brokenness meeting pain. "I'm asking you to let me show you how much I love you." He swallowed. Brennan's eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes, and her thoughts were confused.

"Why would I let you shower me with things if you hurt me?" She asked, her mind flowing back to logic. Booth shook his head and pulled her close again, kissing her softer, sweeter than last time.

"I'm not going to shower you with material things," He said, before he kissed her sweetly. "I am going to _connect_ with you," He said, and their eyes met. "I am going to teach you what it _feels_ like to _make love_ with someone, Tempe." He sighed, and her knees went weak. She tried to recover herself by trying to find some sense of logic to put behind it, but she couldn't. Booth wrapped one of her arms around her neck, and bent down, swooping her up in his eyes and carrying her to her bedroom.

Gently, ever so gently, he laid her down on the bed, and she watched as he removed his own shirt. He climbed beside her, and pulled her close to his chest. His heartbeat rung strong, and study in her ears. Bones sighed, gripping ever so gently to some of the hairs that curled around his toned chest.

"You hear that, Bones?" He asked. "I haven't listened to it in a very long time, and right now it's telling me that there's only one woman in this world for me." He sighed, and stoked her hair gently. Brennan felt her heart slowly beat in time with his, and she looked up at him.

"Show me you love me, Booth." She said, and he could've sworn that there was a slight smile playing at the corner of those lips that he could kiss forever. He slowly climbed on top of her, and kissed the hallow crease of her neck. Her soft breaths were slowly starting to increase, and he could feel his insides start to spark with fire. Her hands softly tangled in his hair as he moved down, kissing her chest, the top of her beautiful breasts.

Slowly, she lifted herself off the bed so he could remove the article that was keeping his mouth from continuing its journey down her perfect body. He sighed and looked at her, barely believing that he was in this spot. Her eyes met him, and he saw the key to the ignition that he needed to get this adventure started.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Bones." He said, before taking one of her erected nipples in his mouth. She gasped, arching her back further into him. His motions were soft, suckling and nipping, paying attention to the both of them.

"Booth," She whispered, and he could hear the lust and desire, the wanting that she was holding back. Slowly, his fingers wrapped around the silky shorts that were teasing him, and he slid them down slowly. When he looked at her again, he could see the slight darkening color of her panties where her entrance was. He subconsciously licked his lips, and looked at the woman he loved.

"You're wet for me, Bones." He smiled, and he could help but feel as cocky as his belt buckle pronounced him to be. She smiled and sat up, her beautiful hair flowing down her shoulders. She pulled him closer to her, a twinge of forgiveness starting to creep up on her. She grabbed his pants and started to unzip them, sliding a small finger across the head of his arousal. He hissed and captured her face in his hands.

"Please, baby." He whispered, and she pushed his pants down. He had a slight difficulty getting his feet out of them, but once they were gone, he pushed her back up on the bed. She pushed at his boxer-briefs and he kicked them off as well. They stopped for a second to look at each other. There they both where, friends, partners, enemies, betrayers, _naked._ Brennan smiled, and looked at the man who rested above her.

"Seeley," She sighed, kissing him. "You're almost forgiven." She smiled, and the agent understood. He laid her down gently and kissed her again, slowly sliding into her. She was warm and tight and he was slender and a perfect match. _They _were a perfect match.

The rhythm was slow and steady at first, neither of them watching to break such a perfect connection. Booth sat up slightly, and Bones wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck. She sighed and moaned silently as the rhythm began to annoy her.

"Faster, Booth," She whispered in his ear.

"You sure, baby?" He asked. She smiled and he slid her down to the edge of the bed. He started moving faster, in and out, pulling out nearly completely, before pushing back in her. Their moans and breathless cries started to get louder as their climax neared.

"Seeley—Oh, Seeley, please." She begged. Booth kissed his anthropologist, his voice deep and rough.

"Come on, Temperance. Come for me," He whispered in her ear, but she just couldn't. She was so close, and the light scratches she was sending down his back was breaking his control point.

"Oh, Booth." She sighed. And right at that moment, something clicked in his hear.

"Come for me, _Bones."_ He called to her, and her walls clenched around him. She nearly screamed his name as she let her walls down, as she let everything crash down around her. He panted and groaned in her ear. She smiled and pulled him closer.

"Come for me, Booth. I'll be all yours, forever." She whispered. He was almost there, so close. "I'll be _your Bones forever_." She sighed, and he then filled her. He gave her everything, his seed, his heart, his breath as he captured his lips with hers. After their recovery, she pulled him up on the bed and slipped under the covers with him. She laid her head on his chest, listening to that heartbeat again.

"Tempe," He whispered. She looked up at him, and he was shocked at what he found in her powerful eyes. She smiled again and kissed him.

"You're forgiven, Booth." She smiled, resting her chin on his chest. "Thank you for showing me what love feels like." She sighed, and he brushed a curl out of her face. He looked at her, connected with her.

"I'm not going to take it back this time, Bones." He whispered. She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Take what back?" She asked. He just smiled.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan."


	2. Another Authors Note:

**[Authors Note:**

**-ROLE PLAYER/COLAB WRITER WANTED-**

**If you are/know a Bones Role Player/Colab writer and want to RP/Colab with me, PM me and let me know! Please! I am desperate! **

**~P]**


End file.
